The Twitty Stevens Connection Gets a Record Deal!
by Ysabel G
Summary: Wow! Louis, Ren, Tawny, Twitty and Beans' band got a record deal! Read this story to find more info about their record deal.
1. Default Chapter

The Twitty Stevens Connection gets a record deal!

DISCLAIMER: I don't own Even Stevens, all the characters in it, Sony Music, etc. And, the name of their manager is only my invention. The songs 2-12 are my inventions. There's only one thing I own here: this fan fiction.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
At last, by the power of their dreams, The Twitty Stevens Connection finally gets a record deal with Sony Music! Here are the details:  
  
- Band: The Twitty Stevens Connection

- Album Title: Another Perfect Day

- Record Company: Sony Music

- Album Release date: August 5, 2004

- First single: Another Perfect Day (Release date: July 27, 2004)

- Manager: Victor James

- Tracklisting:

1. Another Perfect Day

2. It's All I Have

3. Never Get Over You

4. In The Scene

5. Standing Tall

6. Superstar

7. Hangin' By This Side

8. Can't Do It Without You

9. Top of the Whole Wide World

10. Pretending to Feel the Same

11. Too Many Times

12. Trying Hard  
  
Special Edition Album Gift Set – out August 5, 2004

CD and MC includes:

- "Another Perfect Day"

- album bonus VCD which includes videos, behind the scenes and more

- don't mess huge signed poster – it's bigger than you!

- 20-page photo gallery (for CD only. 15 pages for MC)

- 2 postcards (you can keep it or mail it but it's better to keep it!)

Each album is stored in a small paper bag with the print "The Twitty Stevens Connection: Another Perfect Day"

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------


	2. Ren's Diary

> Chapter 2: Ren's Diary Part 1
> 
> DISCLAIMER: I don't own City Mixx Centre. I don't even know if it exists!
> 
> FIRST TOUR: a mall tour at City Mixx Centre. There are 500 seats in the front of the stage and there are some people who are standing 'coz the seats are full! Wish their feet are not aching. Anyway, as usual, Louis and Beans had a small fight. Again, of course. Beans accidentally broke Louis' drumsticks 'coz he accidentally sat on them! The sticks are on the sofa, Beans sat down and he didn't noticed the sticks. Good thing there's a small music store nearby, so Louis bought a new pair of sticks. Oh well, so much for that. About our performance, good thing it's not-so-bad. And thank God I didn't sang the wrong pitch. Haha! But the worst thing is... Louis burped in front of more than 500 people! Everyone laughed but he apologized. So, I'll add more news later, 'coz our rehearsals start in 5 minutes. Bye!  
  
Love, Ren


	3. Another Perfect Day

> Lyrics: Another Perfect Day  
  
Can't get outta my bed  
  
(I know the feeling)  
  
Alarm clock next to my head  
  
(a ring-a-ding-a-ling)  
  
Want to sleep instead of dealing with school  
  
Hit the snooze button twice  
  
(it's way too early)  
  
showers cold as ice  
  
(ch-ch-ch-chilly)  
  
Spilled my crispy rice that's so uncool  
  
Ruined my skirt and my feet kinda hurt  
  
cause I'm wearing my two left shoes  
  
(wearing two left shoes)  
  
Got a new zit but I ain't gonna quit  
  
I know how to beat these blues!  
  
I just close my eyes and say  
  
Chorus: Another perfect day  
  
And all my troubles just go away  
  
Another perfect day  
  
(repeat chorus)   
Another perfect day  
  
My schoolwork resembles a mountain


	4. News

> News  
  
"Another Perfect Day" release day changed; to be re-released  
  
The release date of The Twitty Stevens Connection's debut album was chamged because it will be re-released due to public demand for bonus tracks. Since the band agreed, they recorded and wrote 4 new songs. But please don't worry because the Special Edition Album Gift Set will stay. Here are the bonus tracks:  
  
Surf's Up Battle of the Bands So High School's Not Cool Another Perfect Day The Twitty Stevens Connection Says "Hi"! (special track, not a song, obiously!)  
  
Instead of August 5, the album will be released on August 25.  
  
Author's note: Readers, please don't believe that The Twitty Stevens Connection has an album. I just made this up. It's fan fiction, right? So please don't go to record stores on August 25 to look for their album. Hehehe. Just a little reminder. Coz in case some of you believe that there's a Twitty Stevens Connection album. I don't know if there will be. I don't know if Disney Records will release an Even Stevens album since there are some songs from Even Stevens: Another Perfect Day, Surf's Up and Battle of the Bands. Peace, everybody!


	5. School's Not Cool

Lyrics: School's Not Cool

(rap:)

What's the time now?

I was supposed to wake up 11 o'clock

I looked at the clock

It's 9 o'clock A.M.

I should sleep for 2 more hours

You know, school's not cool

Chorus:

School's not cool

School's not cool

Everytime I wake up in the morn'

I feel like, "I wanna sleep more!"

(rap:)

The professors are annoying

They give so many homework and projects

The subjects are so boring

I just wanna lick my papers

My hair's falling down, I'm so old

Sixty years after, we're still at school!

You know, school's not cool

(repeat chorus)

Bridge:

School school school school school

Uncool uncool uncool

School school school school school

So not cool not cool not cool

(repeat bridge for 2 times)

(repeat chorus)

Author's note: Teachers dearest, don't read this! Hehehe. Just kidding. You know, some students hate school. Including me. Hahaha. But I love science! Yup! I get good grades in science!


	6. Ren's Diary Part 2

Ren's Diary Part 2

Dear Diary,

Our rehearsals are done. Hoo boy. I'm tired. I want something that can make me feel comfortable. Maybe a glass of water or iced coffee frap to relax? Those drinks may work. Maybe. Anyhoo, same old, same old. Good thing Louis and Beans didn't have a fight. For the first time in history. Hahaha.

Anyway, our album will be re-released due to public demand, just for bonus tracks. There will be 6 bonus tracks. Yup! It's 6 tracks! I like "School's not cool". I know many teens (and even kids!) agree! Ha, ha! I'd rather choose to sing at the VERY top of my lungs than to do that lame Algebra homework. So many assignments, so little time.

Love, Ren


End file.
